My Husband, Do You Love Me?
by Jaejung Love
Summary: Chapter 2 - My Wife, I Love You. Yun's pov / kelanjutan kisah pengantin baru Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah menikah? Ikuti kisahnya, jangan lupa review.. gomawo!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Husband, Do you Love Me?

**Category:** Oneshot

**Pairing:** YUNJAE

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

**Rate:** Mature

**Genre:** Yaoi, family, romance, smut

...

Created by **Jaejung Love**

**Jae's Pov**

Aku hanya diam meringkuk di atas kasur membelakanginya. Aku takut dan tak berani menatapnya. Aku harap dia tak akan marah karena aku memungunginya seperti ini di malam pertama kami. Aku akan mulai untuk memejamkan mataku sekarang, namun tubuhku terasa merinding saat tangan itu menyentuh pinggangku.

"Kenapa membelakangiku begitu, bukankah ini malam pertama kita hmm?" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Seketika itu aku merasa tegang. Apakah dia akan marah karena aku menolaknya secara tak langsung? Aku diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Biarlah dia memelukku seperti ini, mungkin ini bisa untuk menggantikan aktivitas yang seharusnya kami lakukan malam ini.

Aku merasa geli saat lidahnya menyentuh daun telingaku. Dia mencium tengkukku dan bermain-main di sekitar leherku. Tangannya yang berada di pinggangku sudah masuk ke dalam kaos yang aku pakai. Aku menahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar tak mengerang saat itu juga. Aku menggingit ujung bantal yang aku pakai sebagai bantalan kuat-kuat. Jari-jari tangannya terus saja memainkan nipple di balik kaosku. Jika aku tak menahannya sekarang, bisa-bisa dia akan berbuat lebih.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Begitu aku berbalik menghadapnya. Aku di suguhi kecupan singkat darinya. Pipi-ku seketika merona karena malu dan udara terasa semakin panas malam ini. Padahal jelas-jelas di kamar ini terdapat pendingin ruangan. Tapi kenapa seolah alat itu tak berfungsi sama sekali untukku?

"Yun..." dengan berani aku memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku akui bahwa senyumannya memang begitu manis. "a..aku mengantuk, aku lelah." ucapku lagi, aku mengatakan kebohongan barusan. Aku tak lelah ataupun mengantuk saat ini. Tapi itu bisa menjadi alasan yang baik menurutku, kami baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan tadi siang dan di lanjutkan dengan resepsi di sebuah hotel mewah. Masuk akal bukan jika aku berpura-pura lelah karena itu? Dan aku tak merasa mengantuk sama sekali karena aku begitu tegang saat ini satu kamar dengan... bisa di bilang dia suamiku.

Aku sungguh tak percaya jika saat ini aku sudah menikah dan dengan seorang pria yang jelas-jelas aku pun seorang pria juga. Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu aku menikah dengannya. Aku tak bisa menolak karena dia adalah orang pilihan bibi. Bibiku akan tenang jika aku sudah menikah. Itu artinya sudah ada yang bertanggung jawab terhadapku. Aku merasa banyak berhutang budi pada paman dan bibiku yang sudah membesarkanku. Bahkan mereka pun sampai membiayai pendidikanku. Bulan lalu aku baru saja lulus dari study S1 ku.

Orangtuaku meninggal kala aku berumur 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan lalulintas. Dan saat itu aku di asuh oleh keluarga adik dari ayahku. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka harus mencarikanku seorang jodoh? Aku yang notabene sebagai seorang lelaki seharusnya aku bisa menjadi seorang suami dalam rumah tangga yang aku jalani. Namun situasi saat ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik. Aku seorang istri dalam hubungan kami ini.

"Kau ingin membuat suamimu ini kecewa?" ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu berat. Aku merinding ketika mendengarnya. Dia menakutiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku yang di paksakan untuk merespon ucapannya barusan.

"Aku sungguh akan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk jika kau mengecewakanku.. ini malam pertama kita dan seharusnya kita membuat malam spesial ini menjadi malam yang paling berkesan bukan?"

"Akh!" aku tak menjawab dan malah menjerit kencang. Aku baru sadar jika dia meremas milikku dengan begitu kuat. Aku merintih kesakitan karena dia tak henti meremas milikku dengan begitu kuat. Dari perlakuannya itu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku sungguh sangat lemah, aku tak mungkin melawannya karena dia tetaplah suamiku dan aku sebagai istrinya harus patuh terhadapnya.

"Lalukanlah..." ucapku begitu lemah. Dia menyeringai seketika dan menghentikan aktivitas meremasnya tadi dengan membelainya. Aku bernafas lega sesudahnya. Tanpa di sadari tubuh suamiku sudah berada di atas tubuhku. Jarak kami begitu sangat dekat. Aku tersenyum memaksakan diri. Senyumku benar-benar sangat kaku.

"Uhhh..." aku mengerang kala suamiku menggigit tanda lahir yang ada di leherku. Dia tengah bermain asyik disana. Menghisap dan sesekali menjilat bahkan menggigit. Aku mengerti dia hanya ingin memberikan tanda cinta di leherku. Tapi apa iya kalau dia menikahiku karena cinta? Aku sendiri belum mencintainya sama sekali. Itu pun yang menjadi alasanku untuk tak ingin melakukan malam pertama sekarang. Tapi karena ancamannya aku tak bisa menolak dan membiarkan dia menyentuh tubuhku.

Dadaku sudah polos, dia sudah melucuti pakaian atasanku saat akan bermain di sekitar dadaku. Apa enaknya bermain di daerah itu? Yang jelas-jelas dadaku rata dan tak berisi layaknya seorang yeoja. Namun dia berhasil membuatku mengerang karena itu. Dia menjilati setiap inchi area di dadaku, sepertinya dia tak melewatkan bagian secuil-pun disana. Dia seperti anak kecil yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya saat ini. Lidahnya bermain di dadaku sebelah kanan dan tangannya memainkan nippleku yang ada di sebelah kiri. Mulutnya itu mencium dadaku dan sesekali menggigit nippleku sampai memerah. Nippleku juga di pelintir dan di tekan-tekan sesukanya oleh jari-jari tangannya yang tengah bermain disana. Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengerang saat ini?

"Ahhh..uhhh.." erangku terus-terusan. Aku pikir suamiku puas dengan pekerjaannya itu karena berhasil membuatku tak tahan untuk tak mengerang berkali-kali.

Aku merasakan lidahnya turun kebagian yang lebih bawah dari tubuhku. Perut, saat ini dia tengah bermain di perut rataku. Entahlah apa yang dia lakukan disana? Menciumi perutku sepertinya. Karena tubuhku menggelinjang seketika saat bibirnya itu menyentuh permukaan kulit di perutku. Sungguh sensasi yang aku rasakan benar-benar tak bisa di gambarkan. Aku tak tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak? Tapi ini memabukkan. Sentuhannya begitu lembut. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai sentuhannya.

Saat aku memikirkan semua apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku tersadar bahwa aku merasakan sejuk di area bawah tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam, mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah bawah seketika aku membulatkan mataku. Tubuhku polos. Tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhku saat ini. Aku pun melihat tubuh suamiku yang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian atasannya. Pantas saja terasa hangat karena kulit kami bersentuhan sedari tadi. Kulitnya sangat coklat, tak berwarna putih seperti kulitku. Tapi itu malah membuatnya terkesan manly. Pantas saja dalam hubungan ini aku yang menjadi istri karena dia tak cocok jika berperan sebagai istri dalam hubungan ini. Aku rasa aku harus rela dan ikhlas dengan posisiku sekarang. Menjadi istri untuknya.

Saat aku melihatnya terus-terusan dengan mata terbuka, memandangnya yang tengah bermain di bawah tubuhku dengan asyiknya. Dia tersadar aku memperhatikannya. Dia melihat kearahku balik dan kami bertemu pandang. Aku diam saja, dia mendekatiku lalu memberikan ciuman di bibirku.

Awalnya aku ingin menolak ciumannya tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kedua tanganku di kunci oleh kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Ciumannya begitu panas, seperti orang kelaparan. Aku tak membalas dan terus menutup bibirku rapat-rapat untuknya. Walau sedari tadi lidahnya itu memaksa untuk menyeruak masuk. Usahanya berhasil kala dia menggigit bibir bawahku, lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutku. Lidahku mendorong lidahnya untuk keluar dari dalam rongga mulutku saat itu juga. Tapi itu malah terkesan aku membalas ciumannya saat ini. Saliva kami saling bertukar satu sama lain sudah pasti. Dan itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima belas menit berciuman seperti itu dengannya.

"Hah..hah..hah." aku mengatur kadar oksigen dalam tubuhku. Baru pertama kalinya aku berciuman selama ini dan ini ciuman pertamaku. Ah tidak, ciuman pertamaku dengannya saat di gereja tadi pagi. Aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Walau aku dulu pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi aku tak mencium kekasihku waktu itu. Dan aku menyesal sekarang, aku belum pernah mencium seorang gadis dan malah di cium oleh seorang pria. Sungguh sangat lucu, ciuman pertamaku itu seorang pria dan dia adalah suamiku. Aku geli memikirkannya.

Aku merasa lega karena dia beranjak dari atas tubuhku, aku rasa dia tak akan meneruskan permainan ini. Aku merasa bersyukur karena itu. Dengan begitu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sekarang, aku lelah. Aku tidak bohong, aku lelah saat ini hanya karena aktivitas tadi.

Saat aku akan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut dia kembali mendekat ke arah ranjang. Aku melihat dengan tatapan bertanya padanya. Dia tersenyum menyeringai menatapku. Aku tak tahu maksud dari senyumnya itu.

"Permainan di mulai baby.." ucapnya di iringi seringai nakal dibibir bentuk hatinya. Aku menatap sesuatu benda yang ada ditangan kanannya. Sebuah botol berwarna biru, aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku merona merah sempurna kala melihat tubuh polosnya. Saat aku memperhatikan botol di tangannya. Dia melepaskan celananya tak meninggalkan satu helai pakaian pun untuk menutup daerah pribadinya. Semuanya terlepas tepat di hadapanku dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapanku seseorang tengah bugil dan ju..juniornya itu sungguh besar. Milikku tak ada apa-apanya. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku segera ke arah lain. Aku menggigit selimut yang tadi aku gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhku. Aku merasakan dia sudah ada di sampingku saat ini.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan sayang.." ucapnya berbisik di telingaku. Membuat tubuhku merinding dibuatnya. Dia menyibak selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polosku, mengarahkan tubuhku agar menghadap ke arahnya lalu dia menindihku. Aku tak berani menatapnya sama sekali. Dia mengecup pipi kiri dan kananku begitu lembut.

"Tenanglah ini akan sedikit terasa sakit." bisiknya lagi sesudah mencium pipi kananku. Aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapi omongannya. Aku merasa kedua kakiku di angkat olehnya. Saat aku melihatnya, itu memang benar. Ke dua kakiku sudah berada di atas bahunya. Aku sangat malu dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Aku tak mau melihat apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya pada anggota bawah tubuhku saat ini.

"Akh..." aku mengerang kuat saat bagian bawah tubuhku terasa perih. Aku mengerti sesuatu telah masuk ke dalam hole-ku. Aku rasa itu jarinya karena itu kecil.

"Akh..akhh.." aku mengerang lebih kala aku merasa dia memasukkan jarinya lebih dari satu jari disana. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan tak mau melihat semua itu.

"Ini akan membantumu mengurangi rasa sakit." saat dia mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat apa yang akan di lakukan-nya padaku. Aku sudah tak merasakan ada sesuatu lagi di hole-ku saat ini. Aku melihat dia tengah menekan tutup botol dari botol yang berwarna biru yang sebelumnya aku lihat. Seketika cairan seperti gel keluar dari lubang botol yang berbentuk seperti keran pancuran itu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, aku tak tahu apa itu.

Saat dia meletakkan botol tadi di samping tubuhnya aku meraih botol itu dengan tanganku. Aku membaca tulisan yang ada di botol tersebut. 'Lube..' gumamku. Aku mengerti itu adalah pelumas. Aku menutup mataku kembali dan merelakan tubuhku di rasuki olehnya. Biarlah, yang merasukiku itu adalah suamiku bukan? Kenapa aku harus merasa keberatan. Tapi aku tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya jika aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Berada di posisi bawah saat aku dan seseorang menjalin hubungan intim. Karena aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang juga sama seperti ku.

"Ah..ah..ah.." aku mulai mendesah kala sesuatu benda yang di rasa cukup besar merasuk penuh memasuki hole-ku. Aku rasa junior milik Yunho sudah masuk secara sempurna. Aku benar-benar merasa penuh saat ini. Itu sangat aneh, rasa sensasinya begitu aneh. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal ini. Bercinta.

"Eunghh..uhh..ahh.." desahku semakin panjang kala merasakan nikmatnya dari aktivitasku bersama Yunho - suamiku. Yunho benar-benar bisa membuatku terbang melayang ke surga. Nikmat, aku akui ini nikmat. Bagaimana bisa?

Yunho terus memainkan juniorku walaupun dia juga sedang merasukiku saat ini. Juniorku di kocok terus-menerus tiada henti sampai aku merasa bahwa aku ingin keluar saat ini, "Ahh..." aku mendesah panjang kala aku berhasil mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu. Nafasku tersangal-sengal setelahnya.

"Hah..ha..hah.." saat aku berusaha mengatur nafasku, mendadak mendapat ciuman darinya lagi. Kami melakukan ciuman panas seperti sebelumnya dengan beradu lidah juga. Saliva kami pun saling bertukar lagi. Dia menciumku tanpa menghentikan genjotan pinggulnya yang tengah memuaskan daerah bawah pada tubuhku. Dia begitu kuat. Mungkin dia akan menghentikan aktivitas membobol hole-ku setelah dia benar-benar menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Ahhhh..." aku mendengar dia mendesah begitu panjang. Itu artinya dia sudah berhasil membuahiku. Walaupun dari aktivitas pembuahan yang kami lakukan mungkin tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil.

Tubuhnya ambruk menimpa tubuhku, dengan sayu aku membuka mataku. Aktivitas ini benar-benar membuatku lelah dan mengantuk. Aku menatap kearahnya. Dia lalu beranjak dari tubuhku dan berbaring di sampingku. Aku diam saja. Dia membawa tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku beri waktu lima menit untuk istirahat, setelah ini kita akan melakukan ronde ke dua." ucapannya itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Aku menatapnya tak suka. Namun dia hanya menyeringai memandangku. Aku kesal padanya, apa yang tadi itu belum puas? Sepertinya dia memang ingin membuat malam pertama ini begitu berkesan!

.

.

.

"Ngh.." aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku perlahan. Menggerakan tubuhku yang terasa remuk. Mataku mengarah ke arah jam weker yang ada di meja nakas. Menunujukkan pukul 08.00 pagi.

Aku menidurkan tubuhku kembali ke ranjang karena masih mengatuk walau hari sudah siang. Aku baru tersadar jika Yunho tak ada di sampingku saat ini. Kemana dia? Saat aku duduk di tepi ranjang aku melihat secarik kertas dekat jam weker. Aku mengambilnya lalu membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

'**Aku berangkat kerja sekarang.' **

**Yunho**

Itulah yang tertulis, hanya satu kalimat pendek yang di ucapkannya. Aku kira dia tak berangkat bekerja hari ini. Karena ini masih hari pernikahannya bukan? Maksudku biasanya sepasang pengantin akan bulan madu setelah menikah. Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan. Seperti aku mengharapkan bulan madu dengannya saja. Sudah bagus aku tak melihatnya pagi ini.

"Uhh.." aku merintih kesakitan saat melangkahkan kakiku. Tubuhku masih polos, biarlah ini di dalam kamar tak ada seorang pun yang melihatku. Aku melangkahkan kembali tubuhku menuju kamar mandi, aku perlu membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket ini.

Aku memilih untuk berendam saja, merilekskan badanku yang kaku. Bagian bawah tubuhku masih terasa perih, karena kami melakukannya lebih dari tiga kali dengan berbagai gaya semalam. Aku sungguh tak percaya akan melewatkan malam yang seperti itu. Itu baru malam pertama bagaimana setelah ini? Apa malam berikutnya pun kami akan berhubungan? Aku harap tidak lagi dan ini yang terakhir.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 Menit aku berada di kamar mandi. Aku mencari pakaian yang ingin aku kenakan saat ini. Kemarin semua bajuku sudah di pindahkan ke rumah ini - rumah Yunho. Ponselku berdering tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkatnya segera tanpa melihat ke layar ponsel siapa yang menelponku saat ini sebelumnya.

"Yoboseyo," jawabku.

"Hyung! Cepatlah kemari.. Umma terus menanyaiku kapan kau datang!" dari ucapannya aku bisa tahu kalau dia adik sepupuku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa smsku tidak hyung baca yah? Sudahlah baca dulu saja smsku!" ucapnya lalu memutuskan telepon itu tiba-tiba. Padahal baru saja aku akan menjawab perkataannya tadi. Aku pun membuka pesan masuk yang belum aku baca. Sms dari sepupuku - Kim Junsu.

'**Hyung kami akan pindah rumah, datanglah dan bantu kami pindah rumah.' **

Pesan singkat yang tertulis dari sepupuku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku ada acara hari ini. Membantu paman dan bibiku pindah rumah. Aku pun segera merapikan penampilanku setelahnya.

Sekitar jam 10.05 pagi waktu setempat aku sampai di rumah yang dulu menjadi tempat tinggalku juga. Rumah paman dan bibiku.

"Mianhe, ahjumma aku terlambat." ucapku saat sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

"Kau ini, cepatlah bantu kami memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil." ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lalu membawa beberapa koper untuk di masukkan ke dalam mobil.

"Apa semuanya sudah di masukkan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal bukan?" tanya pamanku.

"Sudah, kita berangkat sekarang, Yeobo." jawab Bibi Kim.

Aku sadar bahwa mereka tak membawa perabotan rumah dan hanya koper berisi pakaian saja.

"Ahjusshi, perabotannya tidak di bawa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk apa membawa perabotan tua itu hyung? Kami akan pindah di apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap." ucap Junsu menjelaskan, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Suami-mu benar baik Joongie, dia memberikan satu unit apartement kepada kami secara gratis untuk kami tinggali." kini Bibi Kim yang menjawab. Satu keluarga terlihat gembira, aku ikut bahagia jika mereka pun bahagia. Tapi kenapa Yunho memberikan apartement pada keluargaku?

"Tentu saja karena hyung istri Tuan Jung sekarang. Pengusaha properti terkenal di Korea. Hyung sangat beruntung menikah dengannya." ucap Junsu menimpali perkataan Umma-nya. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan mereka. Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih padanya jika bertemu dengannya nanti.

...

Kami berempat pun sampai di sebuah gedung mewah yang ada di pusat kota. Saat kami akan membawa barang-barang itu masuk, beberapa orang menghampiri kami dan membantu kami untuk membawa koper-koper itu.

"Biar kami yang melakukanya, Tuan Jung sudah menunggu di lantai 5 unit apartement 302." ucap salah satu dari mereka. Aku rasa Yunho-lah yang menyuruh mereka melakukannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih.." ucap Bibi Kim dengan gembira. Lalu kami berempat memasuki sebuah lift yang akan mengantarkan kami ke lantai 5. Tak perlu waktu lama sekitar lima menit kami pun sampai di lantai 5. Kami mencari-cari unit nomor. 302 yang sudah di ucapkan oleh petugas tadi.

"Umma disini..." ucap Junsu riang kala melihat pintu di depannya bertulisankan angka 302. Kami membuka pintu itu yang ternyata tak terkunci. Sepertinya memang susah di atur.

Aku orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal paman dan bibiku mulai saat ini. Aku melihat-lihat di dalamnya sampai tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain selain paman, bibi dan juga Junsu disini.

"Bagaimana apa kalian suka dengan tempatnya?" aku menoleh ke arah suara yang tak asing bagiku. Aku-pun melihatnya, dia sedang berbicara dengan anggota keluargaku saat ini dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ini sangat bagus Yunho, terima kasih." saat pamanku tengah menjawab Yunho hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kemudian dia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku langsung kikuk dan berusaha tak melihatnya yang kini tengah menatap ke arahku. Aku berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat apartement baru ini.

"Kami ingin melihat keseluruhannya.." terdengar Bibi Kim berucap. Setelahnya aku tak mendengar suara apapun lagi dari mereka. Aku menatap sebuah lukisan yang besar terpasang di dinding. Saking seriusnya aku tak menyadari seseorang menghampiriku.

"Ada suami-mu disini, kenapa tak menyapa hmm..?" aku sedikit terlonjak kaget kala Yunho tiba-tiba berada di sampingku dengan tangannya yang memelukku pinggangku. Aku sedikit merasa risih.

"Eum, Yun.." aku memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku. Aku takut salah satu dari mereka melihat adegan kami ini. Namun sepertinya Yunho tak mengindahkan apa yang aku suruh padanya. Dia malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Apa sudah membaik?" tanyanya. Aku berbalik menghadapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Mwo?" ucapku. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin ke arahku. Aku berdiri tegang saat jarak wajahnya semakin mendekat aku menutup mataku.

"Apa masih sakit sayang?" bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Seketika aku membuka mataku dan mendorong tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh. Aku sedikit kesal karena merasa tertipu. Aku kira dia akan menciumku!

Saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dia malah tertawa kecil seperti mengejekku. Kenapa aku seperti mengharapkan dia untuk menciumku? Apa yang membuatku kesal padanya sebenarnya sih?

Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Junsu atau yang lainnya saat ini asalkan tak bersamanya. Namun baru akan selangkah melangkahkan kakiku. Tanganku terrtarik ke belakang dan dengan tepat bibir ku mendarat di bibirnya. Dia meraih tubuhku lalu menciumku.

"Hmmpt.." mulutku di bungkam oleh bibirnya. Dia begitu ahli dalam berciuman - menurutku. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku agar aku tak bisa bergerak menjauh darinya. Tanganku berusaha mendorong bahunya agar tubuhnya itu menjauh tapi itu tak bekerja sama sekali.

"Hmmpt Yunh.." aku terus memberontak dalam ciuman kami, aku takut seseorang melihat kami saat ini. Bagaimana jika Junsu, paman dan bibi melihatku tengah berciuman dengannya?

"Joongie, lihatlah dapurnya sangat ba...gus." aku segera mendorong tubuh Yunho kencang dan berhasil melepaskan ciuman kami. Aku merapikan penampilanku dan tersenyum kikuk pada Bibi Kim. Aku melihat Junsu dan juga Paman Kim yang tengah menatap kami dengan pandangan kaget?

"Ah, ma..maafkan kami karena sudah menganggu. Lebih baik kita lihat kamar saja sekarang." titah Paman Kim pada yang lainnya.

"Kita sudah melihat kamarkan Appa?" ucap Junsu polos, namun Bibi Kim langsung menarik Junsu ikut dengan mereka. Aku malu, mereka telah melihatku berciuman dengannya.

"Mereka begitu pengertian.." saat Yunho mengucapkan itu aku berbalik dan menatap kesal ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar tak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

"Kita lanjutkan?" aku tak percaya dengan ucapannya barusan itu. Dengan senang hati aku tentu menolak.

"Tidak. Terima kasih!" ucapku kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kami harus pulang sekarang." aku menatap Yunho yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia menatapku, aku lupa kalau sekarang aku tinggal serumah dengannya. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku juga. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya." lanjut Yunho.

"Aku pulang Ahjumma, Ahjusshi.." ucapku pamit pada paman dan bibiku. "Suie, hyung harus pulang sekarang." ucapku pada Junsu setelahnya. Junsu hanya mengangguk.

Tadi siang Yunho memang kembali ke kantornya untuk kembali bekerja dan saat makan malam dia kembali kesini untuk makan malam bersama kami di rumah baru. Kami-pun bisa pulang bersama ke rumah setelahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku dengannya langsung saja menuju kamar kami. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku melihatnya tengah membuka dasi di lehernya. Dia menatapku balik.

"Bisakah siapkan air hangat untukku berendam? Aku ingin mandi sekarang." ucapnya dengan lembut. Aku tak mungkin menolak, karena aku istrinya. Aku tak menjawab apapun dan hanya beranjak dari tempat dudukku untuk menuju ke kamar mandi menyiapkan air hangat seperti yang sudah suamiku suruh.

Saat sudah selesai airnya penuh. Aku mematikan kerannya, aku mencelumkan tanganku untuk merasakan air itu cukup hangat atau tidak untuk berendam. Di rasa cukup aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku. Aku mengurungkan niatanku saat melihatnya sudah berada disini dengan keadaan telanjang. Apa yang di lakukannya? Masih ada aku disini. Harusnya dia melepaskan pakaiannya setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku sadari wajahku merona merah saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakan bayangan juniornya yang besar itu...

"Mau mandi bersama?" tanyanya. Saat ini dia sudah di sampingku dengan tangannya yang melekat di pinggangku. Kenapa dia sering sekali melakukan hal itu?

Aku melepaskan tangannya perlahan dari pinganggku. Dengan berani aku menatapnya. Aku tersenyum dengan di paksakan. Aku tak ingin membuatnya marah. Aku menolak dengan baik-baik. "Tidak, mungkin lain kali." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku yah sayang.." ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil lalu keluar dari kamar mandi secepatnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi menggunakan kamar mandi lain yang ada di rumah ini. Rumahnya begitu besar dan aku rasa banyak kamar mandi di dalam rumahnya. Aku bisa menanyakannya pada salah satu pembantu yang bekerja disini. Aku belum begitu tahu tentang letak ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa tinggal di rumah besar dengan fasilitas mewah mulai sekarang.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, kala aku sudah selesai mandi selama kurang lebih butuh waktu 15 menit. Saat aku memasuki kamar, aku lihat Yunho masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Aku merasa lega dengan begitu aku bisa tidur lebih dulu. Itu sebenarnya hanya alasan, jika aku tidur lebih awal darinya dia tak akan mungkin bisa memaksaku lagi seperti kemarin. Aku takut dia menginginkan hal yang kemarin kami lakukan. Bagaimana pun kami adalah pengantin baru. Yang mungkin memang pengantin baru akan melakukan hal 'itu' setiap hari?

Baru saja aku menutup mataku, aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Aku rasa Yunho sudah selesai membersihkan badannya. Aku tak akan menoleh dan berpura-pura untuk tidur saja.

"Kau sudah tidur?" aku masih bisa mendengar ucapannya barusan. Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Tapi aku rasa lebih baik tidak aku lakukan, dengan begitu dia tahu bahwa aku sudah tidur saat ini.

"Kenapa tidurmu membelakangiku.." suaranya kini terdengar begitu dekat. Kenapa aku jadi bertambah gugup seperti ini? Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa aku sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura?

Tubuhku mendadak menegang seketika kala Yunho memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya diam saja dan menunggu apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya padaku. Posisi seperti ini mengingatkanku pada kemarin malam, dimana kami melewatkan malam itu dengan bercinta.

Aku merasakan Yunho menciumi tengkuk dan daerah sekitar leherku. Aku merasa sedikit geli karenanya. Yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya bisa menikmati sentuhannya saat ini.

"Tubuhmu sangat wangi.. aku suka wangi tubuhmu." ucapnya lalu mencium tengkukku lagi berulang kali. Aku hanya diam saja dan membiarkan dia melakukan hal yang dia sukai. "kau habis mandi?" tanyanya. Aku membuka mataku kala dia menanyakan hal itu. Yunho menatapku seperti menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"Ne.." jawabku. Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi takut begini, apa Yunho marah padaku? Tapi kenapa dia marah hanya karena aku mandi?

"Kau mandi dimana?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearahku.

"Aku menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tamu." jawabku. Setelah itu Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku dan kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Kau lebih memilih mandi di kamar mandi itu daripada mandi bersama suami-mu?" aku tak bisa menjawab apapun ucapannya kala dia berkata seperti itu. "Aku kecewa padamu saat ini Jae.." ucapnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam.

"Akh!" aku kaget saat Yunho tiba-tiba menindihku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Yunho sepertinya marah padaku karena aku menolak mandi bersama dengannya. "Bersiaplah, karena aku akan menghukummu malam ini." ucapnya dengan di iringi seringai nakal di bibirnya. Aku yang melihatnya merinding dibuatnya.

"Ta..tapi Yun, hole-ku masih sedikit sakit karena aktivitas kemarin itu." aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya melakukan hal itu lagi padaku.

"Hanya sedikit sakitkan? Bukan sakit sekali?" mendengar ucapannya itu aku sangat kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa meluapkan kekesalanku itu sekarang. Aku ingat dengan perkataan Bibi Kim tadi siang. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuk Yunho dan jangan pernah untuk menolak permintaan Yunho karena bagaimanapun dia adalah suami-ku.

"Kali ini aku tak akan melakukan pemanasan apapun karena aku tengah menghukummu saat ini." mendengar ucapannya itu aku merasa takut. Aku takut dia akan melakukannya dengan kasar. Dia melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku sampai aku benar-benar polos. Aku tak bisa melawannya saat ini.

"Ukh..akhh..eungh.." aku memejamkan mataku dan mengerang dengan kuat. Yunho tengah mengangkat kedua kakiku dan membukanya begitu lebar. Mulutnya mengulum milikku dengan sempurna.

"Eungh.. ahh.. eungh.. Yunh..hentikanh.." pintaku padanya. Ini sangat menyiksaku. "Jangan seperti itu, akan basah nantinya.." aku menyuruh Yunho untuk berhenti mengulum milikku saat ini juga. Milikku mendadak menegak secara sempurna kala Yunho langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya itu. Itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Keringatku bercucuran hanya karena Yunho memanjakan milikku saat ini.

Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghentikannya tapi dia tetap tak mengindahkan apa yang aku katakan padanya. Biarlah, biarlah dia melakukan hal itu. Saat ini aku merasakan bahwa aku ingin 'cum'.

"Yunh..hentikanh..akuhh..ahhh." belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku cairan itu sudah keluar. Aku menatap khawatir pada Yunho, cairanku pasti termakan olehnya. Ku lihat dia sedang membersihkan sekitar mulutnya yang terkena 'cum' ku barusan.

"Ini sangat manis.." aku menatapnya bingung karena perkataannya itu. Dia tidak marah?

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memanjakan milikku Jae." dia langsung membuka handuk putih yang sedari menutup area pribadinya. Saat itu juga miliknya menjumul tegak sempurna. Dia berbaring di sampingku dan menatapku.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepatlah atau aku akan.." sebelum dia mengancamku, aku segera beranjak dari berbaringku dan menghadapkan kepalaku tepat di depan area pribadinya. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melakukannya. Yunho yang sepertinya melihatku kebingungan, dia menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh daerah pribadinya itu.

"Sentuh aku.. lalukanlah hal yang kau sukai. 'Dia' menjadi tanggung jawabmu sekarang." ucap Yunho padaku. Aku yang tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Aku segera menggerakkan tanganku memutar. Aku telah memutar miliknya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya jika aku akan melakukan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku.

"Akh.. lebih cepat lagi sayang.." ucapnya. Aku melihat Yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi kenikmatan yang tengah aku berikan padanya. Aku akan melakukannya sebisaku. Aku tak ingin dia kecewa. Aku pun mempercepat memutar miliknya kali ini sesuai dengan apa yang dia perintahkan tadi.

Aku awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya aku menggunakan mulutku untuk memanjakan miliknya itu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan tadi padaku. Mulutku yang kecil hampir tak bisa mengulum secara sempurna miliknya yang begitu besar dan panjang. Namun akhirnya aku bisa mengulum milik suamiku dengan begitu baik sepertinya. Aku memaju-mundurkan kepalaku terus-menerus dan Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengerang berkali-kali.

"Oh.. ..ini sangat nikmat sayang, kau pintar sekali memanjakannya." mendengar Yunho memujiku entah kenapa aku gembira. Padahal aku tengah kesal padanya saat ini. Tapi aku merasakan dalam hatiku aku senang melakukan hal yang membuatnya senang. Apa aku sudah mulai menerimanya?

"Sudah cukup." ucapnya. Aku pun melepaskan miliknya yang tadi berada di dalam rongga mulutku. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk menghentikan aktivitas memanjakan miliknya itu, padahal miliknya itu terlihat bertambah membesar. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Yunho ingin memuntahkannya, apa karena aku tadi melakukan kesalahan sehingga dia menyuruhku untuk berhenti?

"Menungginglah." perintahnya padaku. Aku yang tadi sempat melamun sedikit tersentak kala Yunho menarik tangaku dan menyuruhku untuk menungging. Aku melakukan hal apa yang dia suruh. Aku hanya diam saja dan masih memikirkan apa yang membuat Yunho tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk berhenti.

"AKH!" aku menjerit kesakitan saat sebuah benda yang cukup keras dan besar menusuk di daerah belakangku. Aku yang sedang tak fokus tadi tak tahu jika Yunho akan merasukiku. Karena sangat sakit sekali aku mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku menangis karena ini sangat sakit.

"Yunh..hentikanhh..hiks..ini sakith.." rintihku. Itu sangat perih dan sakit. Yunho benar-benar tak memberikan pelumas seperti kemarin. Dia benar-benar melakukan hal yang telah di ucapkan sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar tak memberikan pemanasan sama sekali. Ini sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari kemarin itu.

"Stt.. diamlah itu salahmu sendiri sayang, lain kali kau tak boleh mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?" ucapnya. Aku tak menjawab apapun perkataannya. Aku benci padanya. Aku merasakan jarinya mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipiku. Lalu dia menciumku dengan lembut dan dia-pun melalukan aktivitasnya kembali menghujam hole-ku.

"Akh..akhh..akh.." aku terus berteriak seirama dengan saat dia berhasil memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole-ku. Itu sangat perih tapi.. lambat laun aku merasakan kenikmatan dari aktivitas yang kami lakukan ini.

Sempurna. Malam ini aku benar-benar di hukum olehnya dan aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku yang mengalir indah di pipiku. Ini sangat sakit. Kenapa dia tak memikirkan perasaanku sama sekali?

.

.

.

Malam itu awalnya aku senang melakukan hal itu dengannya tapi setelah dia merasuki dengan tanpa ampum aku marah. Aku benci padanya. Aku mengira kalau dia hanya menikah denganku karena ini. Kalau dia mencintaiku dia tak mungkin memaksaku seperti itu? Ini sudah dua kali dia memaksaku..

Aku terlambat bangun untuk kedua kalinya. Aku bahkan belum pernah melakukan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Aku tak bangun pagi lagi hari ini untuk membuatkannya sarapan sebelum dia pergi ke kantor.

Aku baru saja membaca memo yang di tinggalkannya di meja nakas.

"**Ku harap lain kali kau bisa bangun lebih pagi untuk membuatkanku sarapan. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini, terimakasih untuk tadi malam. Kau benar-benar HOT sayang.." **

**Your Beloved Husband **

Aku tak pernah bangun kesiangan sebelumnya, aku termasuk pemuda yang rajin. Aku biasa bangun pagi dan akan membuatkan sarapan untuk keluargaku. Aku tak bangun pagi juga karena ulahnya. Kalau saja aku tak kelelahan karena aktivitas semalam itu aku bisa bangun pagi hari ini.

Aku menatap kembali memo yang di tulis suamiku. Wajahku menghangat kala aku membaca kembali kalimat **'Kau benar-benar HOT sayang' Your Beloved Husband**. Memo kali ini terdengar lebih romantis daripada kemarin itu. Tapi walau begitu aku masih marah padanya. Hole-ku masih sangat sakit sekarang, dia berhasil membuatku tak bisa melakukan aktivitas apapun untuk beberapa hari ke depan sepertinya.

"Akh.." aku merintih kala aku melangkahkan kakiku. Aku harus membersihkan badanku sekarang juga.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku menata penampilanku. Lalu aku keluar kamar, ku lihat seseorang tengah membersihkan karpet di ruang TV. Aku menghampirinya. Dia yang melihatku segera menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya," sapanya. Aku tersenyum kaku kala dia memanggilku 'Nyonya'? Itu terdengar sangat aneh. Namun aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Eum, kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Begitu.. ya sudah." aku pun beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Aku menuruni anak tangga sekarang. Aku akan ke ruang makan, aku lapar saat ini. Saat aku datang seseorang sudah menyambutku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Beberapa menit kemudian beberapa orang menyediakan makanan diatas meja.

"Apa ada yang dibutuhkan lagi Nyonya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku sendiri masih bingung saat ini. Aku baru pertama kali ini mendapatkan perlakukan bagaikan raja. Ada seseorang yang sudah memasakkan, tapi kenapa dia menginginkanku untuk membuat sarapan untuknya?

"Tidak ada, gomawo." ucapku. Aku mulai untuk memakan sarapanku dan aku melihat mereka masih dengan setia berdiri memandangiku yang tengah sarapan. Aku sedikit tak leluasa.

...

Aku tadi makan sedikit sekali, aku tak leluasa di pandangi seperti itu saat aku makan. Aku tengah berada di ruang TV saat ini. Tak ada hal yang harus aku lakukan sehingga aku putuskan untuk menonton TV saja.

"Apa ada yang anda perlukan saat ini Nyonya?" seseorang mengagetkanku yang tengah melamun. Pandanganku memang ke layar TV tapi entah pikiranku ada dimana tadi.

"Eum, bisakah kalian berhenti memanggilku Nyonya? Itu terdengar sangat aneh di telingaku. Kalian bisa memanggilku sama seperti kalian memanggil Yunho." ucapku.

"Ta..tapi anda istri Tuan Jung, jadi kami akan memanggil anda Nyonya Jung." jawabnya.

"Iya, tapikan aku laki-laki." ucapku sedikit kesal. Dia tak menjawab apapun atas perkataanku. "Ya sudahlah terserah kalian saja." imbuhku kemudian.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan pergi menuju kamar. Aku bosan seharian ini tak ada aktivitas yang harus aku lakukan. Lagipula hole-ku juga masih sakit.

...

**05.00 P.M**

Saat aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku segera beranjak dari dudukku. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam sekarang. Walaupun aku kesal pada Yunho. Tapi menyiapkan makan malam adalah hal wajib yang harus aku lakukan sebagai seorang istri. Aku pun pergi menuju dapur. Saat aku berada di dapur seseorang menghampiriku.

"Maaf Nyonya ini tugas kami, anda tak perlu melakukannya." ucapnya. Aku menatapnya yang terlihat khawatir. Di raut mukanya itu dia nampak seperti sedang ketakutan. Apa aku menakutinya?

"Aku ingin memasak sendiri untuk makan malam hari ini, ku rasa Yunho akan menyukainya jika aku sendiri yang membuat hidangan makan malam." kataku. Aku mengatakan seperti itu karena aku rasa juga Yunho akan menyukainya jika aku sendiri yang membuatkan hidangan makan malam.

"Begitu, jika ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan panggil aku saja Nyonya." ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataannya. Aku ingin tertawa setiap mendengar pelayan-pelayan disini memanggilku Nyonya. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal itu pada seorang lelaki sepertiku? Apa Yunho yang sudah menyuruhnya?

...

**06.30 P.M**

Makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan. Aku senang melakukan hal ini sendiri. Dapurnya begitu indah, sudah lama aku mengidamkan dapur seperti itu. Tak pernah terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya jika aku akan merasakan memasak di dapur sebagus itu. Memasak adalah hal favorit yang aku lakukan semenjak Junior High School. Itu merupakan salah satu hobiku. Aku harap Yunho menyukai masakanku.

"Aku pulang..." aku baru saja memikirkannya dan sekarang aku mendengar suaranya. Itu berarti dia sudah pulang. Aku menghampirinya di ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum kala aku menyambut kedatangannya. Dia mendekat kearahku, meraih pinggangku lalu menciumku.

"Bunga yang cantik untuk istriku yang sangat cantik." wajahku merona kala dia memberikanku kejutan yang manis. Dia pria yang romantis rupanya. Aku menerima bunga mawar merah darinya. Aku mencium aroma wangi dari bunga itu.

"Gomawo.." ucapku malu-malu. Sebenarnya aku merasa kesal karena ulahnya tadi malam. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa marah lama padanya.

"Eum, baunya harum. Aku jadi lapar." aku mengikuti langkah Yunho di belakangnya. Dia nampak tengah mengamati makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Kelihatannya sangat enak, aku jadi ingin makan sekarang." dia duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang ada disana.

"Cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan," ucapku padanya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju westafel untuk cuci tangan.

Aku menghidangkan nasi ke dalam piringnya lalu ke dalam piringku sendiri. "Kau mau ikan?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk, lalu aku menuangkan ikan goreng itu ke dalam piringnya.

"Selamat makan.." ucapku. Ini pertama kalinya kami makan malam hanya berdua saja. Aku terus memandanginya, aku menunggu reaksinya terhadap masakan yang aku buat.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia tengah mengunyah saat ini. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Lumayan, aku suka." jawabnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan memasak untukmu setiap hari." kataku. Dia pun menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Apapun yang kau masak, aku pasti akan memakannya." mendengar jawababan itu sungguh hatiku berbunga-bunga. Sebenarnya dia orang yang seperti apa? Sikapnya hangat, tapi aku merasa dia begitu berbeda saat di ranjang. Aku takut padanya kala kami berada di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Aku dengan khawatir terus menatap pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar kami. Dia tengah mandi saat ini. Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal seperti kemarin malam itu. Hole-ku sekarang saja masih perih.

CKLEK

Aku mendadak gugup saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini aku tak berpura-pura tidur lagi seperti yang aku lakukan kemarin-kemarin itu. Aku duduk setengah berbaring dengan bersender di kepala ranjang. Itu terlihat seperti aku tengah menungguinya. Dia tersenyum kala bertemu pandang denganku, aku membalas senyumnya itu.

Aku terus melihatnya yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Dia sepertinya menyadari jika aku tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau menungguku?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawabnya. Selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan melemparkan handuk kecilnya begitu saja. Dia menghampiriku di ranjang. Dia melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku yaitu bersender di kepala ranjang.

"Apa yang kau tengah pikirkan sekarang? Ku lihat kau sepertinya ada masalah?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat. Aku memang tak ada masalah saat ini. Tapi aku ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya dari awal.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya lagi memastikan. Aku ragu untuk menjawab apa, aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahku saja. "Katakanlah.. Jangan membuatku penasaran." ucapnya lagi. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku jadi semakin gugup di tatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Eum..itu.." aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku rasa aku harus menanyakannya sekarang. "Ke..kenapa kau menikahiku?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Aku kira kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu apa, ternyata hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa saja." jawabnya. Aku menatapnya penasaran akan jawabannya.

"A..pa alasannya?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Apa itu perlu di jawab?" dia malah bertanya balik padaku dan membuatku bingung.

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu. Karena bagaimanapun juga kita tak saling mengenal. Kita hanya bertemu dalam dua hari dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu kita menikah.." ucapku lagi.

"Lalu apa itu menjadi masalah buatmu? Aku rasa itu bukan masalah besar bukan, selama kita saling mencintai." jawabnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" akhirnya aku menanyakan hal itu juga padanya.

"Menurutmu?" posisiku menjadi semakin sulit karena dia terus menanyakannya balik padaku.

"Kau.. hanya menyukaiku tubuhku." entah bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"MWO?" dia terlihat cukup terkejut mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Bagaimana bisa pikiranmu sesempit hole-mu Jae?" aku memalingkan wajahku kala dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu.

"Kau selalu memaksaku ketika kita di ranjang. Kau kemarin juga menyakitiku." ucapku dengan berani.

"Pertama, itu adalah malam pertama kita. Mana mungkin di malam pertama kita tak melakukan apapun. Dan kedua, aku kemarin itu menghukummu karena kau menolakku untuk mandi bersama." dia mulai marah sepertinya padaku. Nada bicaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Malam pertama bisa dilakukan kapanpun, kau mengancamku waktu itu. Sama saja itu memaksa Yun. Dan kemarin itu, itu hanya masalah kecilkan. Aku hanya tak ingin mandi bersamamu. Kenapa kau harus menghukumku. Hole-ku masih sakit sampai sekarang." saat aku mengatakan semua hal itu, dia terlihat tak begitu suka.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita tidur. Tak ada gunanya mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu." lantas dia tidur mendahuluiku. Aku pun mulai untuk berbaring di sampingnya dengan memungunginya. Malam ini aku tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Apa benar kalau dia hanya menyukai tubuhku? Aku ingin menangis jika itu memang benar. Kasihan sekali diriku yang hanya di manfaatkan olehnya.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, hubungan kami terlihat sangat kaku. Bahkan kami selalu tidur saling membelakangi. Dia tak lagi menyentuhku seperti waktu itu lagi. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku merindukan sentuhannya? Ini sudah satu minggu terjadi. Aku khawatir dengan hubungan pernikahanku sekarang.

"Aku akan ke Jepang selama tiga hari." ucapnya. Aku sedikit kaget, ini pertama kalinya kami akan berpisah.

"Jepang? Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisnis, aku akan menjalin kerjasama dengan salah satu perusahaan disana." jawabnya tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku sedih karena sejak saat itu diapun jarang menatapku atau tersenyum padaku.

"Begitu.." ucapku lemah. Aku tak mungkin menahannya atau meminta ikut dengannya. Dia pergi untuk bekerja, aku hanya akan merepotkannya saja jika aku meminta ikut dengannya. Tapi aku merasa tak rela di tinggal olehnya walau itu hanya tiga hari saja.

.

.

.

Waktu dimana Yunho akan berangkat ke Jepang-pun tiba. Aku menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya, aku menata pakaiannya ke dalam koper yang tak terlalu besar. Walau hanya tiga hari tapi aku merasa tak rela di tinggal olehnya.

Aku membawa kopernya menuju lantai satu. Aku hanya berdiri diam dan tak mengatakan hal apapun. Supir pribadi Yunho sudah menunggu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku berangkat." ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatap kepergiannya. Aku kaget kala aku merasakan kehangatan ini. Dia mencium keningku, ini ciuman pertama yang dia berikan padaku semenjak kami bertengkar malam itu. Aku ingin menangis dan meminta maaf atas perkataanku waktu itu. Tapi mulutku terkunci oleh ciumannya. Setelah itu dia pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandangi kepergiannya.

...

Aku merasa begitu kesepian, sudah dua malam ini aku tidur sendirian. Aku hanya perlu menunggu satu hari lagi untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Saat itu akan aku gunakan untuk meminta maaf padanya. Mungkin aku sudah salah berbicara kemarin itu, tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu dan membuat suamiku marah.

...

Akhirnya hari ke tiga itu datang juga. Besok aku sudah bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Selama di Jepang itu Yunho tak mengabariku sama sekali. Itu pasti karena dia masih padaku.

Ini merupakan malam ke tiga aku tidur sendirian tanpanya. Aku sungguh merasa kesepian. Sampai-sampai aku mengambil salah satu kemeja miliknya dan aku memakainya sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Dari kemeja itu aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Saat aku memakai kemeja itu aku merasa dia tengah memelukku saat ini. Mencium bau aroma tubuhnya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa rinduku padanya.

.

.

.

"Eungh.." aku menggeliat dalam tidurku. Aku sedikit mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Aku mendengar sesuatu dari dalam sana. Aku segera beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dan mengamati dengan jelas apa benar tadi suara shower yang mengalir?

Saat suara shower itu terdengar sangat jelas aku tak berfikir apapun lagi. Aku segera membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di hadapanku. Aku berjalan sedikit lebih dalam di dalam kamar mandi itu. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu disana...

Punggungu itu.. Tanpa banyak fikir lagi. Aku segera membuka pintu kaca kamar mandi yang terdapat shower yang tengah mengalir saat ini. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Tubuhku seketika itu juga basah dibuatnya. Seseorang yang kini aku peluk dengan yakin itu adalah suamiku - Yunho.

"Kau mengagetkanku Boo.." ucapnya. Dia mematikan showernya dan hendak melepaskan tanganku yang sejak beberapa menit lalu melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat sehingga Ia tak bisa melepaskan pelukanku begitu saja. Dia nampak menyerah dengan usahanya untuk melepaskan pelukanku itu.

"Bajumu basah Boo.." ucapnya. Aku seolah tak peduli dan terus memeluknya.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin mandi bersamamu sekarang. Kenapa showernya dimatikan?" ucapku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Dia melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku lalu dia menatapku dalam. "Sungguh kau tak menyesal jika kita menghabiskan waktu 4 jam disini?" tanyanya untuk kedua kali. Aku hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah.. aku harap kau tak menyesal sayang.."

"Tidak akan.." jawabku. Lalu dia mengangkat daguku dan bibir kami pun bertemu. Kami berciuman di bawah guyuran shower saat ini. Kami berciuman cukup lama dan terkesan panas. Aku merindukan hal seperti ini darinya.

"Hmmpt..hmmpt." bibir kami terus saling berpagut, melumat dan menghisap satu sama lainnya. Seakan ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang bisa kami lakukan.

"Hah..hah..hah.." aku mengatur nafasku setelah kami selesai berciuman.

"Hot.." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku sedikit geli saat dia menjilat cuping telingaku. "Kau tampak hot dengan kemejaku sayang.." bisiknya sekali lagi. Aku tersenyum dalam hati saat dia menyukai penampilanku ini. Bagaimana dia tak mengatakan aku hot saat ini? Aku hanya memakai kemeja putihnya yang nampak kebesaran aku kenakan. Kulit tubuhku terlihat dengan jelas karena kemeja yang aku kenakan basah. Dan lagi aku tak mengenakan apapun lagi di dalam sana selain kemeja ini.

"Aku akan membuka bajumu." ucapnya.

"Lakukanlah.." ucapku. Dia tersenyum kala aku sudah memberikan lampu hijau padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian kemeja putih itu terlepas dari tubuhku. Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinganggku. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain begitu dalam. Dahi kami saling bersentuhan di ikuti dengan hidung kami yang kini bertemu. Sebelum dia menciumku aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Yunh.." panggilku dengan lembut. Dia hanya bergumam kecil menyambut panggilanku padanya. "_Saranghae_.." ucapku dengan berani sambil menatapnya. Dia nampak tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku. Kami berciuman panas kembali.

"Hmpph.." kami berciuman begitu dalam seperti sebelumnya. Namun kali ini tak lama seperti saat pertama. Yunho mengalihkan ciumannya di daerah leherku dan tengkukku.

"Eungh..engh..ah.." aku menikmati sentuhan bibirnya dikulitku. Aku memejamkan mataku sedari tadi untuk meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang Yunho berikan padaku. Aku membeku di tempatku saat itu juga. Dengan mata yang membulat sempurna kala aku mendengar penuturannya bahwa dia...

"_Nado Saranghae_.." ucapnya tepat di telingaku. Dia ternyata mencintaiku. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku untuk tak keluar saat ini. Aku memeluknya dengan erat setelahnya.

"_Saranghae_.." ucapku lagi.

"_Nado_.." aku semakin memeluknya dengan erat. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu Boo, aku menyukai sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." ucapnya padaku. Aku mengeryitkan keningku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja mulai menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya saat merasa kehilangannya.

"Saat kau datang ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan Ahjusshi Kim. Aku melihatmu, dan dari situlah aku meminta pada Ahjusshi Kim untuk menikahkanku denganmu." jelasnya lagi. Aku baru tahu jika dia sudah menyukaiku dari awal.

"_Mianhe_ Yunnie karena waktu itu aku sempat mengatakan hal yang salah.. _Mianhe_," ucapku menyesal.

"Gwaenchana, maafkan aku juga yang telah menyakitimu. Tak seharusnya aku memaksamu waktu itu. Aku seharusnya lebih bersabar." aku menggeleng setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Kau tidak salah, kau berhak menghukumku karena aku memang salah Yunh.." ucapku lagi. Yunho tersenyum lalu memelukku. Aku membalas memeluknya dengan erat. Aku pun merasakan dia mencium puncak kepalaku dengan begitu lembut. Aku sekarang tahu bahwa suami-ku sangat mencintaiku.

**-E.N.D-**

**...**

* * *

**Anyeong, ini pertama kali saya post FF semenjak 2 bulan lebih Hiatus. Maklum jika ceritanya di plot dan kata-katanya kaku atau ada beberapa typos. Saya belum sempat mengeditnya. Terima Kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Wife, I Love You

**Category:** Oneshot

**Pairing:** YUNJAE

**Cast:** Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

**Rate:** Mature

**Genre:** Yaoi, family, romance, mpreg

...

Created by **Jaejung Love**

**Yunho's Pov**

Saat ini aku sangat bahagia, karena aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan selama ini. Seorang istri, itulah yang aku inginkan sejak lama. Di umurku sekarang ini 28 tahun, aku telah menemukan pedamping hidupku. Dialah Kim Jaejoong - namja cantik yang aku nikahi sebulan yang lalu. Aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa aku akan menikahi seorang laki-laki. Aku pun tak menemukan bahwa aku ini seorang gay sebelumnya. Hanya saja saat aku melihatnya pertama kali. Aku tak bisa menipu diriku sendiri yang sudah terpincut oleh kecantikan alami yang ada pada dirinya. Dia sangat cantik dan juga manis. Senyum di bibirnya itu sungguh sangat indah. Setiap kali aku memandang bibir plum merah mudanya saat itu juga aku ingin meraupnya. Kini aku bisa melakukan hal itu kapanpun aku mau. Karena dia sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Kim Jaejoong hanyalah milik Jung Yunho untuk selamanya. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri karena telah membuat Kim Jaejoong menjadi Jung Jaejoong. Aku yakin itu nama terbaik untuknya.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu membuatnya bahagia. Aku menyukai senyuman indah di bibirnya dan aku ingin melihat pemandangan indah itu setiap hari. Aku pun tak akan membuatnya menyesal karena menikah denganku.

"Yun, kau baik-baik saja?" aku tengah memikirkannya dan kini aku mendengar suaranya. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu merindukannya? Padahal kami baru berpisah beberapa jam saja. Mungkin sekitar 5 jam lamanya aku berpisah dengannya.

"Yun.."

"Yunnie.." aku menyukai suaranya yang indah itu memanggil namaku dengan begitu manis.

"Yun.." aku merasakan sentuhan lembut tangannya di bahuku tiba-tiba. Aku mengarahkan objek pandanganku ke arah samping dimana aku merasakan sentuhan lembut itu. Aku sedikit tak percaya kala aku menemukan dirinya berada di dekatku. Apakah ini hanya bayangan saja? Karena aku begitu sangat merindukannya.

"Gwaenchana?" ucapnya dan dia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan indahnya. Aku pun menyentuh tangannya yang berada di pipiku. Begitu nyata.

"Yunh.. Jangan buat aku khawatir." saat kalimat itu telontar dari bibirnya. Aku baru menyadari jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Istriku yang aku rindukan benar ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Boo.." panggilku seperti orang bodoh yang baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau diam saja.." ucapnya, aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan panggilan darinya itu.

"Mianhe sayang, aku melamun. Duduklah.." dia sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, sangat lucu. Aku menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku saat ini. Lalu aku mencium tengkuknya perlahan sambil mencium wangi tubuhnya yang selalu memabukkanku.

"Eungh.. Yunh jangan lakukan itu.. kita di kantor bukan di rumah." ucapnya membuatku menghentikan salah satu kegiatan yang aku sukai.

Aku memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap kearahku. "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, hmm?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Aku takut kau melewatkan makan siangmu lagi seperti waktu itu." aku tersenyum kala mendengar penjelasannya. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki istri seperti dirinya yang begitu pergertian.

"Kalau begitu aku makan sekarang, bagaimana?" ucapku padanya.

"Aku akan menyiapkannya kalau begitu." dia beranjak dari pangkuanku, berjalan menuju meja tempat dimana Ia telah meletakkan keranjang makanan itu disana. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kami duduk di sofa berdua, dengan aku yang sedang di suapi olehnya. Aku yang memintanya, aku sungguh ingin bermanja-manja pada istriku saat ini. Aku bahagia bisa menikah dengannya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, makan saja yang benar." ucapnya mengomel. Aku terus memandangnya kagum sedari tadi, tentu dia merasa risih di pandangi terus olehku. Tapi aku suka memandang wajahnya yang cantik. Setiap kali aku melihatnya, hatiku terasa hangat.

Selesai mengunyah dan menelan nasi yang ada di mulutku, aku segera memberi kecupan manis di bibirnya. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak terus mengerucutkan bibirnya saja.

"Yunh.." ucapnya tedengar manja. Dia sepertinya kesal karena aku tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya. "Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan pulang sekarang juga!" ancamnya. Aku pun segera memohon maaf padanya.

"Jangan marah, mianhe.. aku hanya gemas melihat bibirmu. Makanya aku tidak tahan untuk menciummu." ucapku jujur pada istriku.

"Huh, dasar pervert." aku hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Lalu aku memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya yang ramping. Ini juga merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang aku suka - memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

.

Istriku sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu, kini aku sendirian lagi di ruangan kerjaku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan meminta jatah. Saat selesai makan siang tadi, aku sudah meminta jatah padanya. Tapi dia menolakku karena kami sedang berada di kantor. Padahal menurutku tak masalah, ini kantorku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku suka di kantorku ini. Tapi istriku tak berpendapat sama denganku. Itu membuatku harus bersabar sampai waktu dimana aku selesai bekerja.

Aku pun memfokuskan diri untuk memulai mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum terselaikan. Aku ingin semuanya cepat selesai, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung pulang dan bertemu dengan istriku yang cantik juga manis.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucapku lantang dengan perasaan bahagia. Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah juga.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku belum selesai memasak. Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir chery istriku saat mendapatiku sudah sampai di rumah pada jam 5 sore. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang kini masih mengenakan apron bermotif bunga dan membawa spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku tidak boleh pulang lebih awal?" kataku saat sudah tepat berada di hadapannya saat ini. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab perkataanku tadi.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini tidak seperti biasanya." aku tak menanggapi apapun perkataannya, aku hanya meraih pinggangnya lalu mengecup bibirnya. Hal ini sepertinya sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib yang aku lakukan setiap pulang dari kantor.

"Mandi dulu sanah, kau bau.." ucap istriku dengan lucu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku setelahnya.

"Ne, tunggu aku yah sayang.." ucapku, sebelum aku beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Aku mencium pipinya terlebih dulu. Dia terlihat akan mengomel karena ulahku itu, tapi aku segera berlari menuju lantai atas.

Aku segera saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar kami. Kurang lebih selama 30 menit aku berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ini merupakan waktu yang cukup singkat bagiku jika sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Biasanya aku butuh waktu sampai satu jam untuk berada disana, tapi kali ini 30 menit kurasa sudah cukup karena aku ingin segera ke bawah untuk menemui istriku. Apa dia sudah selesai memasak saat ini?

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai bawah. Saat melewati ruang makan, ku lihat sudah ada beberapa hidangan tersaji rapih diatas meja makan. Tapi aku tak menemukan istriku disana. Aku pikir istriku masih berada di dapur saat ini. Kenapa dia begitu lama saat berada di tempat itu?

Aku tahu kalau dia sangat suka sekali memasak, masakannya pun sangat enak. Aku menyukai semua makanan yang di masak olehnya. Beruntungnya diriku yang bisa memilikinya.

Benar saja, dia masih terlihat asyik dengan hobinya itu. Aku pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hal yang aku lakukan tadi sontak membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Yunh.. kau mengagetkanku.." ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Mianhe Boo.. aku mencarimu tadi." ucapku yang masih dengan setia memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong nampak tak mempedulikanku yang memeluknya saat ini. Dia diam saja, masih fokus dengan kegiatannya mengaduk sup. Sepertinya dia tak keberatan aku terus memeluknya. Tapi aku tak ingin seperti ini, akhirnya aku memulai aktivitas nakalku. Aku menyeringai dalam hati sebelum benar-benar menggodanya.

Aku mengecup tengkuk istriku berulang kali. Tapi aku tak mendapat respon apapun darinya. Akhirnya aku mulai untuk mencium lehernya. Lidahku bermain-main di daerah itu dengan sangat lihai. Aku sudah biasa melakukan hal ini pada istriku. Itu merupakan keahlianku memuaskannya.

"Eungh..Yunh..hentikanh.." istriku mulai merasa tak nyaman sekarang ini. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku terus melakukan aktivitasku itu. Mengecup dan menjilat lehernya terus-menerus.

"Ngh..Yunh.." aku senang jika istriku sudah terangsang seperti ini. Pasti setelah ini kami bisa bermain lebih. Aku pun memulai memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini. Namun,

TAK

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku.

"Aw.. Boo!" rintihku kesakitan.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu, bisakah kau diam?" aku memegangi kepalaku yang baru saja di pukul olehnya menggunakan irus. Sungguh kejam sekali istriku, ini namanya KDRT.

"Boo.. Kenapa memukulku?" ucapku agak keras padanya. Aku kesal padanya yang sudah memukul kepalaku.

"Itu salahmu sendiri!" ucap istriku dengan nada dingin dan mengabaikanku yang tengah kesakitan. Istriku malah sibuk menuangkan sup yang di masak tadi ke dalam sebuah mangkok yang cukup besar. Aku mengikuti langkahnya ketika mendapati istriku keluar dari dapur.

Kini kami berdua berada di ruang makan, bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Karena aku pulang lebih awal maka acara makan malam kami pun datang lebih awal juga. Suasana di ruang makan ini agak sunyi, dengan hati-hati aku mencuri pandang untuk melihat istriku. Dia nampak menyantap makanannya namun terlihat tidak begitu berselera makan. Nasi yang ada di atas piringnya pun sedikit, apa dia sedang melakukan diet? Ku rasa itu tidak perlu, karena menurutku saat ini dia tidak gemuk. Justru harusnya yang diet itu aku, semenjak menikah satu bulan yang lalu dengannya berat badanku naik hingga 5 kg. Itu karena aku tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam sejak aku hidup bersamanya.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap istriku tiba-tiba. Aku langsung melihat kearah piringnya. Dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Aku tak sempat bertanya apapun padanya karena dia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruang makan ini. Dengan cepat aku segera menghabiskan makananku.

Aku beranjak dari kursi makan yang aku duduki, menyuruh salah satu pembantu di rumah ini untuk membersihkan meja makan. Lalu aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar kami.

CKLEK

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar kami, lampu di kamar ini sudah padam. Hanya lampu tidur yang menyala. Di lihat istriku tengah berbaring menyamping membelakangiku. Aku menyalakan lampunya. Lalu dia terusik dan terbangun.

"Kenapa dinyalakan? Cepat matikan, aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampunya menyala." ucapnya terlihat kesal di raut wajahnya. Aku tak menuruti apa perintahnya, aku berjalan menghampirinya lalu berbaring di sampingnya. Tapi dia seolah menghindariku, dia masih berbaring membelakangiku.

"Boo, ini masih terlalu sore bukan untuk kita tidur?" ucapku padanya. Aku menunggu apa respon darinya itu. Hari ini aku melihat istriku sedikit aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya saja.

"Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur saat ini." jawabnya dengan posisi yang masih membelakangiku. Apa dia marah padaku karena tadi aku menggodanya di dapur?

Akhirnya aku memeluknya dari belakang. Memberikan kehangatan untuknya, "Ini masih sore, kau tampak lesu hari ini Boo.. Biar semangat lebih baik kita bercinta, aku sedang bernafsu hari ini. Bagaimana?" ucapku pada istriku.

"Nghn..Jangan ganggu aku Yunh.." dia menolakku lagi. Padahal aku sudah pulang cepat agar bisa berduaan lebih lama dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia malah tidur di waktu seperti ini, aku benar-benar ingin bercinta dengannya saat ini. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, mungkin dia memang lelah. Masih ada hari esok untuk meminta jatahku. Ini sudah 4 hari aku tidak bercinta dengannya, aku merindukan momen indah itu. Mau tak mau aku harus mengalah kali ini. Aku pun membiarkan istriku untuk beristirahat dan dengan setia aku memeluknya, memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Supaya dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya.

"Selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu.." ucapku seperti berbisik.

CUP

Aku memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya. Setelah itu aku sendiri tak ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan jadi aku pun ikut tidur dengannya lebih awal malam ini.

.

.

.

"Ngnh.." aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku kala aku tak merasa nyaman lagi untuk tidur. Tapi tubuhku masih malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang ini. Aku ingin memeluk istriku sekarang. Saat aku berbalik menyamping, aku tak mendapati istriku ada di sampingku.

"Boo?" aku menoleh kearah kamar mandi saat mendengar suara air mengalir dari sebuah keran. Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sana.

"Hoekk.." seperti suara orang muntah, aku pun cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi segera. Saat aku akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, ternyata itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Hoek.." aku mendengar suara itu lagi, aku mulai khawatir akan istriku di dalam sana.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa?" namun tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari istriku. Aku mulai khawatir. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berulang kali dan memanggil-manggilnya. "Boo, buka pintunya.. kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?"

CEKLEK

Aku nampak sedikit lega kala pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah istriku. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku lagi. Dia tak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. "Apa kau sakit sayang?" aku benar-benar khawatir saat ini. Makanya aku terus saja bertanya padanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lemas saja Yunh, aku tidak apa-apa." aku lega kalau dia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus kepalanya. Setelah dari kamar mandi itu, istriku kembali berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Beritahu aku jika kau sakit, aku menghawatirkanmu." ucapku lalu mengecup keningnya. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku akan membersihkan badanku untuk bersiap berangkat ke kantor pagi ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ku lihat istriku masih terbaring di kasurnya. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. Untuk hari ini aku akan memilih bajuku sendiri yang akan ku pakai. Biasanya istriku akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhanku itu. Tapi ku lihat untuk saat ini tidak memungkinkan. Aku menghawatirkan keadaan istriku saat ini, dia terlihat lelah dan saat keluar dari kamar mandi wajahnya sedikit pucat. Apa dia sakit? Walau dia berkata baik-baik saja, tapi aku belum bisa bernafas lega.

Aku mengusap kepalanya perlahan dengan lembut. Merapikan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya itu. Usapan tanganku di dahinya membuatnya terusik dan terbangun. Dia memandang kearahku.

"Yunh.." dia memanggilku, suaranya agak parau. Aku tersenyum menyambutnya. Dia lalu merubah posisi berbaringnya dengan duduk. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut kala melihatku sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantorku.

"Eum, kau sudah akan bersiap berangkat ke kantor?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. "Mianhe Yunnie, aku tidak menyiapkan baju untukmu dan belum membuatkan sarapan untukmu.." ucapnya begitu khawatir. Aku memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. kau istirahatlah," ucapku. Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapnya dalam. "Sepulang dari kantor, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit?" ucapku kemudian.

"Ti..tidak. Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit." jawabnya kemudian dengan cepat. Kenapa ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah saat aku mengajaknya ke rumah sakit? Aku jadi bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Aku menatap ke dalam bola matanya mencari jawaban di dalam sana.

"Yunnie.. jangan menatapku seperti itu.. bukankah kau akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang? Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti bisa terlambat." ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ne?" ucapku berpamitan pada istriku. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Aku mencium keningnya lalu bibirnya.

"Bye bye.." saat aku mengucapkan kata tadi istriku melambaikan tangannya. Aku pun tersenyum manis padanya.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku sedikit tidak fokus dalam bekerja. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi itu. Gelagat istriku sedikit aneh, dia terlihat sakit. Namun saat aku mengajaknya ke rumah sakit raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku berniat akan bertanya padanya nanti, pada jam makan siang di kantor biasanya istriku akan datang membawakan makanan untukku. Aku akan bertanya baik-baik padanya pada saat itu.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, aku seperti biasanya tetap berada di ruanganku. Menunggu istriku datang, sembari menunggu dia datang aku sedikit mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering, ada satu pesan masuk di ponselku. Awalnya aku malas untuk membaca pesan masuk di ponselku. Namun, akhirnya aku membuka pesan masuk di ponselku. Ternyata itu pesan singkat dari istriku tercinta. Aku tersenyum lalu mengklik tanda open di layar ponselku dan tampaklah pesan singkat itu disana.

_From: My Pretty Wife_

_Yunnie, mianhe.. aku tidak bisa mengantarkan makan siang untukmu hari ini. Aku sedang malas memasak.. Mianhe ne.. Love You _

Aku sedikit kecewa saat membaca pesan singkat dari istriku itu. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya. Aku pun membalas pesan singkat itu segera dan berkata bahwa aku bisa makan di restoran dekat kantor.

Biasanya aku malas keluar kantor, jika istriku tak membawakan bekal makan siang untukku biasanya aku melewatkan makan siang dan melanjutkan pekerjaan kantorku. Tapi kali ini aku lapar, karena tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan.

Sampailah aku berada di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan berbagai menu yang lumayan cukup enak. Restoran ini cukup terkenal, banyak juga pegawaiku yang memilih tempat ini untuk membeli menu makan siang mereka. Saat aku sedang menunggu pesananku datang, aku melihat Manager Park. Aku pun menyapanya kemudian.

"Yuchun-ah.." panggilku pada Manager Park. Dia adalah teman akrabku, aku biasa memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja. Dia pun sama padaku. Walau aku atasannya di kantor dia tetap memanggilku seperti biasanya - hanya dengan namaku sama.

"Oh, Yunho-ah.." ucapnya sedikit terkejut mendapati diriku berada di tempat ini. Karena mungkin ini sesuatu yang amat jarang di lihat semenjak aku menikah.

"Duduklah." aku menyuruh Manager Park duduk bersamaku dalam satu meja.

"Tumben sekali kau makan disini." ucapnya, aku hanya menggapinya dengan senyum.

"Istriku tidak datang mengantarkan makan siang hari ini." jawabku jujur. Dia hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Lalu Yuchun memesan makanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal istrimu, aku melihatnya kemarin di rumah sakit saat aku sedang mengantarkan eommaku ke klinik." ucapan Yuchun tadi sontak membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Rumah sakit?

"Kemarin?" aku nampak bingung, karena aku tak tahu jika istriku pergi ke rumah sakit. Yuchun mengangguk.

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu mungkin, aku menyapanya tapi sepertinya dia lupa padaku." ucap Yuchun. Yuchun jelas tahu siapa istriku, dia datang ke acara pernikahan kami waktu itu. Jaejoong lupa karena memang banyak tamu undangan yang datang waktu itu. Jadi dia tak begitu menghapal wajah-wajah mereka.

"Apa dia pergi sendiri?" tanyaku lagi. Yuchun mengangguk.

"Iya, yang aku lihat dia sendirian." jawab Yuchun. Pesanan kami pun datang dan aku memilih untuk makan terlebih dulu. Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di otakku kini, biarlah nanti aku akan menanyakannya langsung pada istriku. Aku yakin sekali bahwa dia sedang sakit tapi dia tak memberitahu ku. Kenapa?

Pekerjaan hari ini cukup banyak, jadi aku tak bisa pulang cepat seperti kemarin. Aku pulang seperti biasanya yaitu jam 7 malam. Aku sampai di rumah setengah jam kemudian.

"Aku pulang.." ucapku seperti biasanya kala memasuki ruang tamu. Aku lihat istriku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya kala mendengar beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya. Hari ini dia tampak lebih segar. Lalu aku mencium bibirnya seperti biasa.

"Kau mau langsung mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." ucapnya begitu lembut. Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataannya barusan. Kami kelantai atas bersama dengan tanganku yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

Kini aku sedang berendam, merilekskan badan dan juga pikiran. Hari ini aku terlalu banyak berfikir sehingga otakku sedikit lelah. Aku terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan istriku tapi saat ku lihat tadi dia terlihat lebih segar di bandingkan tadi pagi. Aku jadi lebih lega melihatnya, tapi itu tak membuatku untuk mengurungkan niatanku bertanya padanya nanti.

Selesai aku membersihkan tubuhku, kami menghabiskan makan malam seperti biasanya. Setelah itu kami langsung menuju kamar. Kami tidak langsung tidur seperti kemarin. Aku dan dia duduk sambil bersender di kepala ranjang. Aku membawa istriku dalam pelukanku. Kepalanya bersender di dadaku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya. Mencium aroma wangi rambutnya dan aku menciumnya.

"Boo, sudah lima hari kita tidak bercinta. Aku ingin memilikimu malam ini, bagaimana?" tanyaku meminta persetujuan darinya. Aku melihat kearahnya. Dia tampak diam. Aku menunggu jawabannya.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya yang tadi bersender di dadaku. Dia menatapku begitu dalam, aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia membalikkan posisinya membelakangiku tiba-tiba.

"Mianhe Yunnie, bisakah kita tidak melakukan hal itu sampai lima bulan ke depan?" ucapnya. Tentu aku kaget kala mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Kenapa memangnya?

"Mwo? Kenapa Boo?" aku mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya. Aku tidak bisa mengiyakan permintaannya itu. Sangat berat untukku tidak menyentuhnya selama lima bulan. Itu bukan waktu yang singkat, lima bulan itu sangat lama.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan?" ucapnya sambil menatapku sendu. Aku bingung dibuatnya. Tentu aku sangat mencintainya. Aku meraih kedua tangannya, aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku mencium ke dua punggung tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Lalu aku menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Tentu aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintai Boo.." jawabku jujur. Aku memang sangat mencintainya.

"Tolonglah Yunh.. hanya lima bulan. Bisakan?" ucapnya lagi sambil menatapku. Tentu aku tak setuju sebenarnya. Tapi aku tak bisa membuatnya kecewa. Aku takut jika aku menolak itu, dia akan berprasangka bahwa aku hanya mencintai tubuhnya saja seperti waktu itu. Aku tak menjawab apapun perkataannya. Aku hanya diam.

"Aku lupa, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku akan ke ruanganku sekarang."

CUP

Aku mencium keningnya, "Selamat malam.." ucapku kemudian lalu aku beranjak dari tempatku.

"Mianhe Yunnie..hiks.." aku mendengar ucapannya itu, tapi aku tak berbalik dan terus melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Aku ingin sendirian saat ini, Sehingga aku putuskan untuk menghabiskan malamku di ruang kerja yang ada di rumah ini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, aku bersikap seperti biasanya. Bersikap seolah tak terjadi masalah kemarin malam diantara kami. Jika dia mengatakan alasan yang jelas untuk hal itu, aku mungkin bisa memakluminya. Aku menunggu sampai Ia berkata jujur padaku. Apa yang sedang dia sembunyikan dariku sebenarnya?

"Aku berangkat.." ucapku berpamitan padanya. Kali ini sedikit ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, aku tak mengecup bibir atau kening istriku saat aku hendak pergi ke kantor. Aku sedang tidak mood saat ini. Sebenarnya aku kesal padanya karena tidak berkata jujur padaku. Aku ini suaminya, dan dia adalah istriku. Seharusnya dia membagi masalahnya denganku. Tidak seperti ini, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatku terus bertanya ada apa?

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidak begitu fokus bekerja, selesai bekerja. Aku putuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah langsung. Aku ingin mampir ke sebuah bar. Sedikit minum tidak masalah bukan? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri.

Sekitar jam 10 malam, aku baru keluar dari bar, butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk aku sampai di rumah. Aku akan mengetuk pintu namun keburu pintu di depanku sudah terbuka terlebih dulu. Nampaklah raut kekhawatiran di wajah istriku kini. Aku hanya menunduk dan diam saja.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya padaku. Aku sedang malas untuk berbicara dengannya saat ini. Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya, aku melangkahkan kakiku begitu saja melewatinya.

"Yunh, kau habis minum?" tanyanya lagi saat kami berdua sudah berada di kamar kami. Badanku bau alkhohol tentu dia bisa menebaknya.

Aku diam tak menjawab perkataannya lagi, aku malah sibuk membuka bajuku. "Yunh, tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu kau marah padaku.. tapi jangan lukai tubuhmu seperti itu.. Bagaimana jika lambungmu kambuh lagi? Alkhohol tidak baik untuk lambungmu bukan?" aku tahu dia menghawatirkanku saat ini. Hawanya tiba-tiba panas, aku pun membuka semua pakaian atasan yang melekat di tubuhku.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit, kau tidak usah khawatir." jawabku. Kini tubuh bagian atasku sudah polos.

"Kau mabuk!" ucapnya agak keras. Aku berbalik menghadapnya saat itu, aku menatap wajahnya dalam. Aku mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Dia nampak ketakutan saat aku mulai mendekatinya. Aku memang mabuk, tapi tak terlalu mabuk. Hanya sedikit mabuk saja, aku masih sadar apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang.

"Yu..Yunh.." panggilnya dengan suara sedikit gemetar. Dari suaranya saja, semua orang bisa tahu kalau dia ketakutan saat ini. Aku meraih tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk dia menghindar dariku. Punggungnya menempel di dinding kamar ini. Dia menghindari tatapan mataku, kepalanya menoleh kearah lain. Aku mengusap pipinya yang putih mulus dengan jari-jari tanganku.

"Kau selalu tampak cantik dimataku, Boo.." ucapku. Lalu aku mencium pipinya bertubi-tubi. Dia hendak mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya. Tapi tubuhku lebih kuat darinya, aku mendorong tubuhnya balik dan membuat punggungnya membentur dinding kamar. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkhohol juga aku jadi sedikit tak terkontrol. Aku pun sangat bernafsu sekali saat ini, sudah dua hari aku menahan hasratku untuk memilikinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Aku pun ingin memaksanya malam ini juga.

"Ngh..Yunh.. Jangan lakukan ini kumohon.." ucapnya memohon padaku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku terus mengerjai tubuhnya. Mencium segala area di tubuhnya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Aku sukali lehernya yang putih mulus itu. Aku seperti vampire yang sedang memakan mangsanya saat ini. Mencium, menghisap, menjilat bahkan menggigit leher istriku sampai kemerahan.

"Slurp..cup.." suara decakan lidah keluar dari mulutku. Aku menginginkannya malam ini untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

"Nngh..eungh..Yunh..cukuph.." ucapnya sembari merintih. Aku tahu jika istriku ini sangat sensitif. Itulah yang aku suka darinya, dia cepat sekali terangsang jika aku sudah menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau cantik, manis.. dan juga sexy.. aku mencintaimu.." ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam. Dia hendak berkata namun aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan ciumanku. Ciuman kali ini terlihat sedikit kasar. Karena aku sedang bernafsu sekali padanya.

"Hhmpth.." aku menciumnya begitu kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar terbuka dan lidahku bisa menyeruak masuk kedalam sana. Air liur kami bertukar satu sama lain. Sekitar kurang lebih 10 menit kami berciuman panas.

"Hah..hah.." aku melepaskan ciuman kami kala dia meronta, aku menatapnya kala dia tengah mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun. Aku menunggunya sampai Ia bernafas normal kembali. Saat ku lihat nafasnya memulai membaik. Aku hendak menciumnya kembali, tapi dia menghindar.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Yunh, ini sudah malam. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." ucapnya dengan lembut. Aku tahu itu hanya alasannya saja, dia menghindar dariku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku agak sedikit menggentak. Pengaruh alkhohol yang ada dalam tubuhku sepertinya mulai menghilang. Jika tidak mungkin saat dia menolakku tadi aku sudah menyerangnya paksa kembali.

"I..itu.." aku menunggu jawaban darinya. Dia tampak khawatir saat ini. Aku terus menunggu penjelasan darinya namun sepertinya dia terlihat seperti tak mau mengatakannya. Aku pun kesal, aku pergi menjauh dari hadapannya. Aku membanting tubuhku di atas ranjang kami.

"Yuchun mengatakan padaku kalau dia melihatmu di rumah sakit. Apa itu benar?" tanyaku sambil tak memandangnya. Aku menunggu lama untuk mendapat jawaban darinya. Namun akhirnya dia berkata jujur padaku.

"I..iya.." jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanyaku lagi tak menatap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya..memeriksa kesehatanku saja.." jawabnya. Aku beranjak dari posisiku saat ini. Aku berdiri dan menatapnya. Dia menunduk saat aku mencoba menatap ke dalam kedua bola matanya.

"Katakanlah yang sejujurnya padaku, apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit apa?" tanyaku mulai agak melembut. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya ketakutan. Dia tampak gelisah saat aku mulai menginterogasinya. Aku kesal dan ingin marah saat ini juga. Kenapa dia tak juga berkata yang sejujurnya padaku. Aku meraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. dan aku tak ingin kehilanganmu." ucapku. Ingin sekali aku menangis saat ini, tapi aku menahannya.

"Yunnie..hiks.." aku mendengar suaranya yang disertai isak tangis. Aku tak boleh menangis juga, aku harus kuat berada di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mencari dokter terbaik di dunia ini jika perlu. Berapapun biayanya, aku akan membayarnya. Asalkan kau sehat." ucapku lagi. Saat aku mengucapkan kalimat tadi, istriku melepaskan pelukannya dan dia menatapku.

"Aku tidak sakit Yunh.." ucapnya, aku bingung seketika saat mendengar penuturannya tadi. Lalu apa jika dia tak sakit? Tanyaku bingung dalam hati.

"Eum.." aku hanya diam dan menunggu jawabannya. "A..aku aneh.." ucapnya kemudian. Suaranya sangat kecil, seperti berbisik namun aku bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"A..neh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku..namja bukan?" tentu aku mengiyakan katanya barusan. "Aku.. namja, tapi kenapa aku hamil?" raut mukanya terlihat bingung saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku pun sama bingungnya dengannya. Hamil? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh saat ini, aku hanya bisa diam menganga mendengar ucapannya. "Aku hamil Yunh.. dokter bilang aku tengah hamil saat ini." ucapnya lagi.

"Kau..hamil Boo?" tanyaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin berkata apa sekarang, aku juga bingung. Dia mengangguk. Seketika aku tersenyum, jadi dia hamil? Dan itu mengapa aku tak boleh berhubungan intim dengannya selama lima bulan?

"Hahaha.." Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Ini konyol aku mengira istriku sakit parah, ternyata dia hanya hamil.

"Yu..Yunh..Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung melihatku yang tengah tertwa.

"Boo.. Kau hamil?" tanyaku lagi sambil memegang bahunya dan menatapnya. Dia mengangguk lagi. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat bingung. Aku tertawa lagi untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini.

"Yunh.. jangan tinggalkan aku, kau bilang kau mencintaiku bukan? Hiks.." aku berhenti tertawa saat mendengar istriku mulai terisak. Aku mendengar ucapannya tadi, aku tak pernah berkata bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya? Justru aku akan mempertahankannya karena dia bisa memberikanku keturunan. Ini sungguh ajaib, dia namja spesial yang di berikan tuhan untukku sepertinya. Aku akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayatku. Aku janji.

"Siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu, hmm?" ucapku sambil mengusap airmata di pipirnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Apa aku sangat lucu dimatamu? Melihat seorang namja hamil. Itu sangat aneh.." ucapnya. Aku memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tertawa?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu karena aku sangat senang, aku bahagia..aku akan segera menjadi Appa dan kau istriku yang cantik." aku menoel hidungnya. "Menjadi eomma untuk anak-anakku.." ucapku kemudian.

"Yunh.." dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya memeluk tubuhku saat ini. Aku tahu sekarang apa masalahnya, dia takut aku meninggalkannya karena dia menganggap dirinya aneh, makanya dia menutupinya dariku. Itu memang aneh, tapi keanehan itu justru bagiku adalah sebuah anugerah. Siapa yang tak bahagia mendengar istrinya hamil? Istriku memang seorang namja. Namja yang sangat cantik dan baik. Tak tahu jika dia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial yaitu bisa mengadung dan melahirkan seorang bayi.

Aku bahagia saat ini. Aku tak salah memilihnya untuk aku jadikan istri. Dia istri yang sempurna untukku. My Wife.. I LOVE YOU.

**-E.N.D-**

**...**

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa meneruskan FF __**Go Gay for Me**__ dan __**Pure Love**__, aku sibuk kuliah. Mood nulis aku tidak sebaik dulu lagi. Itu di karenakan tugas yang amat banyak. Feel kedua FF itu pun hilang, mianhe.. tapi tidak tahu jika suatu saat mungkin aku bisa melanjutkannya. Thanks _


End file.
